Enemies (Yin Yang)
A list of enemies in the game Yin Yang. Slugs Slugs are enemies in the game Yin Yang. Appearance Slugs appear as worms with eyes, eyebrows, and a mouth. Game information Slugs, if touched by Yin or Yang a heart will be lost. Slugs can be seen crawling on the ground or on the ceiling. If Yin or Yang walks under a slug that is on the ceiling, it will fall off and on to the ground. They can be killed either by jumping on top of them or crushing them between boxes. Slugs come in two colour in black and white and are first found on level one. Black slugs can only be found in the white world and white ones in the black world. Birds Birds are enemies in Yin Yang. Appearance Birds appear as a circle with wings on the top of their body. On the left side of their body are their two eyes, cheek, and orange beak. Below their body are their two legs, and on the right side of their body are their two tail feathers. They are the most colourful of all enemies, as they have colours other than black and white. Game information Bird will fly around in patterns, and when touched by Yin or Yang will lose one heart. They are first encountered on level five of Yin Yang. They come in the colours black and white. The white one is only found in the black world and the black one in the white world. Other appearances *Retro skin - A black bird appears in the retro skin flying. Birdy.png|A black bird on the Retro skin Pigs Pigs 'are enemies in Yin Yang. Appearance Pigs have a circular body with two ears on the top of their body and a curled tail close to the bottom. Below the front of their body are their two legs. Located close below their body is their mouth, having a red tongue and two teeth. Above that is the creature's cylindrical nose, above that being their two eyes. Game information Pigs walk around and will sometimes fall into holes. They can be killed by jumping on them or being crushed by boxes from behind. They are found in the colours black and white. They first appear on level 6 of Yin Yang. The white ones can only be found in the black world and the black ones only in the white world. Dragons :''Main article: Dragons (Yin Yang) Bees '''Bees are enemies in Yin Yang. Appearance Bees have an egg shaped body, having a stinger and two legs on each side on one end, and two pincers on another. Their body is grey with yellow stripes. The bees have two eyes, below that being a frown and two pink dots, resembling cheeks. There is only one variation of it, unlike most enemies in Yin Yang who have two variations. Game information Bees are not black or white, and only appear in yellow and gray. They will follow the players and are the only enemy that can go to other areas. They can go through one dimension to the other likely because the are not black or white. Category:Yin Yang Category:Enemies Category:Lists